Music Meme
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Diez canciones, diez drabbles, y diez historias. NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, LaxusxMira, GajeelxLevy, RoguexYukino, JellalxErza etc. [Reto sugerido por Viictoriia]


Muy bien, pues este casi llamado reto (según leí xD), lo vi en el fic (colección de drabbles) de #Viictoriia. Solo para decir que lo vi ahí, y que no es ninguna copia, solo lo vi y quise participar en esto:p

Instrucciones:

1.- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto.

2.- Pon tu reproductor de música en random.

3.- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionada con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de la canción; no planees de antemano; empieza a escribir cuando la canción comience. Y nada de repetir después, cuando termina la canción, terminas de escribir. Y no debes de saltar canciones.

4.- Haz diez, y publícalos.

Tal y como dice Viictoria, no me adjunto ese Meme, es libre de uso (:

¡A leer!

* * *

**1\. Lucky — Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat (Natsu x Lucy)**

Vaya que ambos eran unos suertudos.

Siempre se dice que el caer en el amor era algo complicado, difícil, pero nadie había dicho jamás, que cuando los mejores amigos lo hacían, ese era mucho más mágico y especial.

— ¡Natsu!, ¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!?

—Happy y yo tenemos hambre.

— ¡Aye!

Lucy suspira derrotada, a pesar de tener ya una relación estable con el Dragneel, este seguía igual de siempre, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Al fin de cuentas, ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, así que, ¿no sería raro si hubiese cambiado algo de un día para el otro?

Lucy era feliz de esta manera, Natsu según ella miraba, también lo era.

—Oh mira ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Deja mi cajón de ropa interior!

Y al parecer, Happy también lo era…

**2\. Give me love — Ed Sheeran (Lissana)**

Ella también quería sentirse amada, querida. Quería saber lo que se sentía el estar en el corazón de alguien. Estar abrazados, debajo de unas sábanas, compartiendo un desayuno. Quería ver el rostro de alguien amado todas las mañanas, ya no quería chocar con una habitación vacía, llena sin vida.

Quería tiempo, para vivir, para disfrutar de todo eso. Quería tiempo para encontrar ese amor que tanto estaba esperando, pero que parecía estar perdido en el camino de la vida, ¿Y si no sabía su ubicación?, quizás por eso no llegaba a ella.

—Buenos días…

Saluda a sus compañeros de gremio, mientras que camina hacia la barra. Observando de reojo a sus compañeros, amigos, con sus parejas.

Mirando como un chico de cabellos rosas, conversaba con una chica de larga cabellera rubia.

Oh claro, por eso no tenía amor. Porque la persona que esperaba se lo diera, te lo demostrara, ya tenía a alguien más. Que a pesar de dolerte, no podías hacer nada. Bueno, al fin de cuentas, Natsu y Lucy habían nacido para estar juntos, eran el uno para el otro.

**3\. I'll stand by you — Rod Stewart (Rogue x Yukino)**

Y ella lloraba en sus brazos. Llora recordando todo lo acontecido el día del festival del dragón. Yukino, había quedado con un sinfín de cicatrices emocionales dentro de ella. Y él, no hacía más que abrazarla en las noches cuando sabe que ella, no puede conciliar el sueño.

Ya que él siempre estaría para ella, a pesar de que Yukino no sabía cuál duro era para él verla sufrir de esa manera, Roge siempre estaría a su lado, evitando que cayera en la oscuridad, evitando que se desviara del camino.

Ya que siempre que ella necesitara de alguien en quien desahogarse, cuando necesitara descargar el dolor, el pesar, él la esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

—Rogue-sama… gracias.

Rogue no dice nada, solo la vuelve a abrazar con más fuerza. Ella no necesitaba darle las gracias, en lo absoluto.

Ya que él, se encargaría de que esas cicatrices sanasen, con él a su lado, nada ni nadie, volvería a hacerle daño…

**4\. The reason — Hoobastank (Jellal x Erza)**

Jellal sabe que él no es una persona perfecta, él era lejos de lograr de serlo, incluso, era lejos de ser una pizca de esa persona. Pero aun así, una sonrisa no puede evitar asomarse en su rostro cuando recuerda, que para alguien, vaya que era más que perfecto.

Erza Scarlet. Ese era el nombre de la mujer por la cual, cada día de su vida él era una mejor persona. Ya que ella lo valía todo, el esfuerzo, el dolor, las lágrimas, sonrisas, Erza simplemente valía la pena en cualquier aspecto.

Ya que ella era la razón para cambiar lo que una vez fue, para iniciar de nuevo, a pesar, de que nunca tendrá el valor de decírselo.

**4\. Sleep well my angel — We are the fallen (Zeref x Mavis)**

Y es algo que no se puede evitar. Él, tiene que irse, alejarse de ella, era lo correcto, ¿No?

Ambos eran opuestos, ambos eran técnicamente dos polos que no podían estar juntos. Así de sencillo, así de simple era la vida.

Y ahora, Zeref observa a aquella mujer en cuerpo de niña dormir, con sus cabellos rubios esparcidos en aquella almohada improvisada. Mientras que él, coge su mano, esperando que cuando ella despertarse, él no estuviera ahí.

Ya que no quería que Mavis, viese el monstruo en el cual, se había convertido.

—Lo siento Mavis, realmente lo siento.

Ya que por él, el refugio de ella se había vuelto una tormenta, ahora, debía dejarla para que ella viajara hacia la luz, como debía, mientras que él, corriera mientras podía hacia la oscuridad.

**5\. Everytime — Simple Plan (Elfman x Evergreen)**

Y Elfman salta emocionado cuando mira a la maga de cabellos castaños entrar por el gremio.

Un día más, ella viene a alegrar su día (con gritos, quejas y golpes de más), pero oh vaya que se divertía y mucho con ella.

— ¡Ever! —grita caminando hacia ella, a lo que Evergreen lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

Oh bueno, cómo si le importara lo que ella pensara de él.

— ¡Idiota, se supone que pasarías por mí para ir a la misión!

El chico se sonroja avergonzado, ¡Lo había olvidado!, pero bueno, no era su culpa el emocionarse de más cuando sabía, que ese día volvería a ver el rostro de la chica que lo volvía loco.

¡Era solo culpa de Evergreen!

— ¡Ojos de medusa!

Pero a Elfman no le importaba ahora cuanto le doliese su ahora cuerpo de piedra, no cuando de nueva cuenta, como todos los días, había visto el adorable rostro enojado de su novia Evergreen.

**6\. We are Young — FUN (Laxus x Mirajane)**

La fiesta estaba hasta el tope. Todos se encontraban bebiendo, bailando con sus respectivas parejas. Y Fairy Tail como siempre, haciendo destrozos.

Pero eso no le importaba a Laxus, quien miraba, como Mirajane le extendía la mano.

— ¿Bailamos?

— Creí que era el hombre quien invitaba a la mujer, no al revés.

Mirajane sonrió.

—Digamos que las cosas se han modernizado Laxus.

El chico levantó la ceja, pero no se negó. En su lugar se acomodó el saco y tomó la mano de la albina, quien vestía un lindo vestido negro que le quedaba a la perfección, ni que decir de su cabello recogido en un moño con mechones cayendo sobre su rostro.

Laxus sonrió un poco, mientras le daba una vuelta.

Encendiendo el mundo con la sonrisa que la mayor de los Strauss poseía en el rostro…

**7\. Ours — Taylor Swift (Gajeel x Levy)**

Levy con una sonrisa y un sonrojo a más no poder, asintió un sinfín de veces con la cabeza. Gajeel, nervioso, puso la sortija en su dedo.

El gremio celebró la gran noticia de aquella pareja, y más de una vez, Jet y Droy l gritaron hasta de lo que se iba a morir el dragon slayer de hierro.

Pero eso al chico no le importaba, a decir verdad, no le importaba si la recién noticia no era bien vista por algunas personas (como los fans de su ahora prometida), a él le valía una mierda todo aquello.

— ¡Gajeel! —Grita Levy abrazándolo—Estoy tan feliz, ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Ya que la única persona que realmente le importaba, era feliz. Con ese amor que ambos sentían y saben, superaría cualquier cosa.

—Estoy tan feliz—dice con lágrimas en los ojos—T-Te amo Gajeel, te amo y mucho.

Y él no hace nada más que darle un beso…

**9\. The scientist — Coldplay (Aquario)**

Aquario sabe que ella, no había sido el espíritu más perfecto que digamos. Ella sabe, que tras la muerte de Layla, ella no había sido lo mejor en el mundo.

Por eso cuando ahora veía como su nueva dueña, Lucy Heartfilia estaba en problemas, y no solo ella, al parecer también todos sus amigos, ella sabe que tiene que actuar. Hace algo al respecto.

Por más que eso le doliese y también, por mucho que eso lastimaría a su novio Scorpio.

—Lo siento…

Le dice con lágrimas.

— ¡Aquario!

Sí, no era el mejor espíritu, pero eso no quería decir que despedirse de todos, no había sido doloso. Ella le dolía dejarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso, le dolía dejar a Lucy, ¿Pero acaso ese no era el labor de un espíritu?

Oh, cómo quisiera volver a comenzar, quizás, si hubiese tratado mejor a Lucy y a sus amigos, ahora la despedida no sería tan dolorosa, ella quizás, ahora no tendría tantos arrepentimientos.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Lucy… Scorpio

Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

**10\. Your guardian angel — The red jumpsuit apparatus (Gray x Juvia)**

Cuando Gray mira el rostro de Juvia, sus ojos brillan con cual intensidad cómo si buscasen, dejarlo al descubierto. Hacía mucho que la maga le provocaba esas emociones, aunque claro, nunca se lo diría.

—Gray-sama, Juvia atacará, usted vaya hacia donde Natsu-san y los demás.

No, no quería dejarla sola, no con todo aquel peligro, ¿Qué clase de hombre era si huía, dejando que ella estuviera ahí esperando que el enemigo la atacase?

No, claro que no la dejaría sola.

Ya que aunque nunca se lo dijera, Juvia era la persona que iluminaba sus días con sus sonrisas y también, atenciones de más. Ella era una persona especial a la cual, el siempre desea proteger.

Por la cual no le importaba incluso morir en el intento.

—¿No te lo dije antes? —Pregunta caminando hacia ella y cogiendo su mano—Estoy aquí, contigo—dice sonrojado—No pienso dejarte sola.

—Gray-sama…

—Y si caes, o si yo caigo, caeremos juntos.

* * *

Siiiii! lo hice! y no hice trampita:p todo se me vino así, y escribí lo más rápido que pude xD aunque me quedé con ganas en el de Aquario y el Gruvia :C pero bueno, espero y les guste.

Y también, se animen a hacer esto(:

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
